Kourtney's World
by KardashianChaos
Summary: This is the world of Hollywood Reality Socialite Kourtney Kardashian and WWE superstar Randy Orton
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone out there about to read my story! This is my very first published fan fiction story even though I write them all the time. Just so everyone knows all comments will be accepted rather it be good or bad. I would love to read them all. Give me some feedback.

So for this first story I put together a pairing that for some reason I think would go so good together and I did a bunch of stories for this pairing. I don't know where the idea came from I just thought of them one night and decided they would go good together. Maybe you guys will think the same? I present to you a Kourtney Kardashian and Randy Orton pairing.

Please keep in mind that this is just a preview. So maybe just a quick introduction chapter will do for now and as always read and review!

Kourtney's World:

Everyone should know by now who Kourtney Kardashian is. Of course she is the oldest Kardashian sister but she is so much more then that. So much is going on in her life right now. The first thing she decided to do was to breakaway from her sisters and establish her own name and the second thing she did was she made sure Kris Jenner was not going to be her momager! All Kris was going to do was plain out be her mom and that was something new for her to accept but Kourtney wanted to do this on her own and on her own terms.

She bought out both of her sister's shares of the family clothing store known as Dash and now she was doing it on her own and was making it a household name. She had even set out to design a maternity clothing line considering she was the proud mommy of 2 small children 4 year old Mason Dash and 18 month old Alanna Marie.

She has even come out with a very successful perfume scent Dashing and was in the works of coming up with her second one Kardashian Heat due out in stores next summer. She was doing very good for herself. She posed for her very first issue of Cosmo Magazine cover girl gone solo. Kourtney is just turning Kardashian into a household name around the world.

Now her only small real life problem. It was time to tie the knot! Kourtney had to plan her dream wedding to boyfriend of 5 years and the father of her 2 children WWE superstar Randy Orton. He purposed to her almost 3 years ago and he had recently told her it was now or never.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hall Of Fame Ceremony

Not only did Kourtney feel like she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders she had to take time to accompany her fiancee she shruddered everytime she had to say the word aloud fiancee. She had to accompany The Viper to the Hall Of Fame induction ceremony. It always took place the night before WrestleMania so Kourtney knew that tensions would be high. This wasn't her first time at the rodeo.

Randy thought it would be a nice date night though. Consider it a change of scenory. For once they would be without kids just him and her and then on the other hand they haven't seen eachother in almost 2 months so alone time was always a good thing. Then the next morning Kourtney's younger sister Khloe and younger brother Rob were going to catch a plane along with Mason to come watch Randy fight that night against Kane. Randy's feelings were a mixture of nervous and excited. He was always nervous when it came to WrestleMania because it was the grandest stage of them all! A place where stories and legends were made. This was his moment a moment to go down in history. He was also excited because this would be the first time one of his children came to watch him fight.

Kourtney POV:

Flying out to Miami I have mixed emotions. Its WrestleMania weekend. So wrestling fans everywhere will be going a little crazy. On top of that I know Randy is going to be on edge because of this feud with Kane has been building up for so long and now it was time to prove himself. He is The Viper he is the Apex Predator. On top of all this! I'm leaving my babies behind! Even though Mason will be with us Saturday Morning little Alanna is going to be home with my mom and Bruce she isn't ready for a live event. Hell I'm not even ready.

Kourtney was in her closet packing up her Louis Vutton carry on duffle bag. It was just some clothes she was going to wear to get her through the weekend. Khloe was laying across her bed flipping through a magazine when she finally spoke. So sista! Are you going to be packing some sexy clothing in that little duffle? Huh huh Khloe urged her to spill.

Khlo what are you talking about? Kourtney asked her younger sister. Well lets see you haven't seen your fiancee in almost 2 months so obviously you have been lacking in the boom boom department and you have one night of no kids at all are you telling me you aren't going to use that to your advantage? Kourtney came out with her sunglasses on her head and carrying her bag over her shoulder. Look! Kourtney told her all I'm excited for is some alone time and just seeing him in general. Also quit calling him my fiancee! I hate when people use that term.

Khloe POV:

Well as it stands we all know my sister is gonna go to Miami and she is going to get her some! You can tell when Randy's gone part of her is gone. It's like she's scattered and not all there. Like when he leaves he takes part of her with him. Oh and Kourtney FYI your engaged! That little bobble isn't on your ring finger for no reason. Your his and he's yours for a lifetime! Get the hell use to it.

Okay! Kourtney says flopping onto the bed to talk to her sister. I'm going to be leaving shortly and I already had my gown sent out to Miami it should be there right when I arrive or a little after. Everything was sent for you and Rob. Here are the tickets the VIP badages and a little Apex Predator shirt. Make sure Mason has this on when you get to the arena. I will meet you guys at the security entrance. Mom will be here to get Alanna at 6 her diaper bag is already packed and you guys are set.

Khloe laughed at her older sister she was always the well organized one. She ran her family like a tight ship and it was always perfect.

Yes Mam! Khloe gave her best Military Salute. Now my advice to you is to get the hell out of here get to that damn airport hop on the plane go to Miami and see your man! Kourtney smiled and picked up her bag and she was drove to the airport by a town car.

Some Hours Later:

Kourtney opened her sleepy eyes and she was in Miami. She put her sunglasses on and stepped off the private jet. The weather to her hadn't really changed she still felt like she was in California. She hopped in yet another car the destiation.. The Hilton she was just 20 minutes from seeing the man she hadn't seen in 2 long months.

Once she arrived there were a few press members out taking pictures she knew it was WrestleMania Weekend wrestlers were taking over the hotel so she was use to it she just walked past them and walked right inside. As she was walking over to the front desk she heard someone shout.

Well if it isn't my favorite Kardashian! Kourtney removed her sunglasses and looked up to see the figure of John Cena standing in front of her. Well hello there boyfriend's best friend Kourtney told him and she gave him a hug and he picked her small frame up off the ground which made her yelp that could be heard through the entire hotel. Shouldn't you be calling him your fiancee? John asked pointing to the 6 carrat dazzler that was on her ring finger. Ahhh! Its still a work in progress Kourtney told him.

So where's he at? Kourtney asked John. Well more then likely waiting in his suite for you he hasn't stopped talking about your big arrival all week. So obviously he's got something planned. Kourtney and John made more small talk while she waited for the desk clerk to give her the room key.

Well John it was nice seeing you. I'm sure I will be seeing you later and tell Liz hi for me but now I must go see the fiancee. Kourtney made her way to the elevator.

Friday night was very low key for the reunited couple considering Kourtney's jet lag she wasn't in the mood for anything. They layed in the king size bed and enjoyed eachother's company. Randy enjoyed his hour long massage while they just played a game of catch up because for the past 2 months all they really had were cell phone conversations and Skype.

Saturday came and it was the day of the Hall Of Fame Ceremony. Randy dressed himself in an all black dress suit he was spraying on some colonge when John and his wife Liz came in. Randy we have to go the car is here. Yeah man I'm coming Randy says sliding his Rolex onto his wrist. Wait! John says where's Kourt at? Kourt baby come on were going to be late Randy yells.

Hold on just a second! Kourtney yelled from the master bedroom she looked at herself in the full length mirror one more time. She had on a floor length black strapless goddess type Vera Wang gown. Her hair was down in loose crazy waterfall curls she grabbed her black clutch and walked out. Kay! I'm ready. John looked at her. Damnnn! Momma knows how to clean up she just chuckled a little bit and she slipped her arm through Randy's and they were off.

During the Hall Of Fame Ceremony Kourtney watched at how Randy was during the entire thing. He was excited he felt comfortable this was his thing and she loved supporting him at whatever he did. After all he was her back bone for almost everything she did. He would kiss her hand from time to time.

Randy POV:

I'm so glad that she is here with me tonight. Supporting me at something I do. I cant tell you how many fashion shows I have went to how many different photo shoots I have been to. Putting up with the late nights. For once were doing something for ome and she actually seems happy at peace with it.

I know I know i shouldnt of ended it like that. But dont worry WrestleMania is to come and it will all be focused on Randy his time to shine! Anyways how hot was he tonight? Huh huh.


End file.
